Poison Man
by Shadow the hedgehog 2nd
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki comes upon one of the legendary Devil Fruit. Now he plans on using it to become known in the shinobi world as the first Poison Man.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I'm Shadow the hedgehog 2nd. This is my second attempt at a story. For those of you who likes my first, I want to stay it is my top priority and will be updated soon. This is just something I wanted to test out. Please help me with this**. **Enjoy**! **I do not own One Piece or Naruto**.

**_Tasteless Fruit_**

It was that time of week. Naruto needed to go around town and get some more groceries because the ones he would buy would always expire two or three days later. When he did get good items that were worth eating or using, they were overpriced. Hell, sometimes they down right denied him service and kicked him out of their store. No matter how much money the Sandaime gave him it only lasted him a month because of this, so he could never buy anything he wants.

Right now Naruto was only eight years old. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. He usually wears a black shirt with white pants. He always wears his white jacket with the black spiral on the back and black stripes going down the sleeves and on the hood.

"I wonder where I could find a decent place to buy supplies." Naruto muttered to himself. It looked like it was about to rain in Konoha, so everyone was indoors. Although, when he passed people occasionally he would hear someone call him a 'Monster'. " Well, somewhere is better than nowhere! I better hurry before it rains." He decided to run towards the closest grocery store called Kenta's Grocery Store.

Since Naruto was kind of short, the guy at the cash register never noticed him. After gathering the supplies needed, Naruto was ready to check out. Although, the man was glaring at him before he even got close.

"Is that all?" The man said with venom in his voice. He was angry that he let the little brat get in. He couldn't kick him out when the store is full of people.

"Yes, sir." Naruto answered politely. He learned a long time ago, that being polite could bring good things and not being polite could cause bad things. However, after Naruto paid for his stuff, the man was grinning largely.

"You're very polite for your age, huh? How about I give you a little treat?" The man went under the counter and started looking for something. After a moment, he could up with some type of fruit. It had the shape of a large apple, with a lot of swirls over it. It's blue with a green spiraling steam.

"Um, thank you." When the boy had left, the guys face darkened. He had no idea what that fruit was. No one would buy it because they didn't want to take any risk because it could be poisoned. Now that he had sold it to the demon-brat, he hoped it was poisoned.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on his bed, staring at the fruit. He didn't want to waste some of his groceries and make something, when he could simply just eat the fruit. Even though it looked weird, it did look good…

Making up his mind, he picked up the fruit and took a bite out of it. He suddenly turned green and shivered slightly. It was so disgusting; he was tempted to throw it out the window. But he knew better than to waste food. It could be a while before he was able to get more.

So, putting on a stony face, he ate the whole apple in a single bite. He almost lost his will to go on after tasting the fruit. Just as he was about to complain about the taste out loud, he blacked out and fell on his bed.

* * *

When regained consciousness, he saw that he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. It didn't even look like he was in Konoha too. The sky wasn't blue or grey anymore. It was purple with black clouds. The trees around him had some type of purple stuff on, melting the tree. The most notible feature was a giant cage in the middle of a lake.

"Ah, so you ate the fruit." Naruto froze at the guff voice. He turned around slowly and saw something that shocked him greatly.

He guessed that it was a man. He was large, about three times the height of a normal human. His eyes were black and have very sharp teeth and a thick beard. His fingers kind of looked like a gorilla. He wears bat wings and horn-like ornaments on his head. Overall, the guy resembles a devil. The guy is wearing a black-colored suit with a red shirt underneath. His suit features a lot of buttons. Draped over his right shoulder is a piece of rope. He has a black hat on top with some stuff on it.

Naruto was tempted to scream in fear, but he didn't want to make it mad.

"Um, yes. Who are you and where am I?" The giant grinned and replied.

"My name is Magellan. I guess you could say I am the warden of your mind. And this place is, well, your mind. If you want, you can also call it your inner world." Naruto looked at the man strangely before becoming a little irritated.

"Okay? If this is my mind, then why are you here?" Booming laughter erupted from the cage before killer intent started leaking out making Naruto fall to his knees and struggle to breathe.

**"Poor little kid. Can't even handle even 1/10 of my killer intent." **Magellan glared at the cage.

"Kyuubi! Do I have to remind you, that you if he dies, you do too! I can put an end to little game if I have too!" This seemed to cause the killer intent to fade. Although, you could still feel the hate and malice in the air.

**"Whatever, old man. I want you two to know this. One I am free from this cage, I will kill you both!" **The voice seemed to echo, before disappearing.

"What was that!" Naruto said standing to his feet. He felt as if he was staring death in the eye. He literally wanted to kill himself to end the mental torture.

"I'll tell you another time. It is not a problem for now. But I must tell you how I am here. I appeared in your mind because of the Akuma no Mi( Devil fruit )you had ate."

"Akuma no Mi? What's that?" Magellan seemed to nod his head in understanding. Devil fruits became rarer than they already were.

"Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line, which is east of the elemental nations and there were more than a hundred. Devils Fruits gives the user incredible powers but with the price of not being able swim. There are three types of Akuma no Mi. The most common use to be the Paramecia (Superhuman System). These fruits give super-human physical abilities. Other users can alter features of their bodies or their environment.

Next is the Zoan( Animal System ). These fruits give the users the ability to transform into an animal and acquire every ability affiliated with said animal. The user can also transform into a human-beast hybrid form.

The last one is the Logia( Nature System ). A logia fruit gives the user the ability to transform themselves into an element, making them intangible or indestructible, keeps the human body and makes the user more vulnerable towards pain. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers. Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form."

Naruto was in awe of the Akuma no Mi. The fruits had so much potential and could make anyone powerful. It made him wonder why some the man gave him the Devil Fruit. As if reading his mind, the man told him something.

"The Akuma no Mi is close to extinction. There are only three left. Just like me, the old user's soul is inside the fruit to train the person." Naruto was smiling at the prospect of gaining a rare power. He always wanted to become a famous shinobi. Now he could stand out from the nobodies.

"So, what are my abilities? What type of fruit did I eat?" Magellan was grinning at the boy's excitement. He would have fun passing down his techniques.

"The Doku Doku no Mi ( Venom-Venom Fruit ). It is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison in different shapes and forms, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison. If you eat some poison, then you are able to produce it and use it in a fight," Naruto was sad he didn't get a logia, but he was grateful he had something. "And some weaknesses of the fruit, is water and fire. Fire will neutralize liquid poison."

"I can work with this, thank you Magellan-san." The giant nodded his head.

"I am going to teach you about these abilities Naruto. In your mind I can teach on how to use these abilities but you have to try them on the outside. And it will help greatly if you find a library and learn about poisons. There are hundreds of poisons out there that you can control. Now get lost!" For the second time that night, Naruto blacked out.

* * *

Once Magellan was sure the blonde was gone, he turned towards the cage and frowned.

"You do know, I will not let you hurt the boy. That child is gonna be the start of a new era. Sooner or later, he will need your chakra to fight certain opponents." An red eye with a black slit revealed itself.

**"Hehe, that may be so. But I will not have a weak container. If he wants my chakra, he will have to stand up too me. I will not give it away so easily. That Akuma no Mi may have given him a trump card, but I will not kneel to anyone. If the brat wants full control, then he has to defeat me in combat. I will warn you now, I WILL NOT SHOW ANY MERCHY!"**

Magellan smirked. "You'll be surprised on what the boy can accomplish. I have a feeling that he'll be the strongest person you'll ever face in battle." With that, the poison man disappeared in the forest and the cage became dark again.

**Well there it goes! The reason Kyuubi called Magellan a old man is because the One Piece world came before the Rikudō Sennin. No, Kyuubi willn't cure Naruto of his water curse, but he will cure him of his diarrhea. I will try to update this story often if I see it's good enough. And the two other devil fruits is a Zoan and a Logia. I have the Logia idea down already, but I am still looking for the Zoan. If you have any ideas please tell me. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I'm ****Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog (2nd). I decided to keep some of Naruto's direaha, but not to Magellan's extent. The next chapter is going to be the wave arc. Oh and if you can find someone that can draw(or help me find pics), can help me write fight scenes and/or write decent lemons please pm. The people that help me will know the pairings(or harem) and/or know who future enemies are.**

**_Graduation_**

Naruto sighed as he tapped his pencil on his desk. Iruka's talking made him want to just go to sleep and wake up eight hours later. He was tempted to use his Kurorobōru (Chloro Ball) to melt the board and end the torture. But he knew that his sensei would track it back to him. Hell, the scarred teacher could track down someone who uses tiny spitballs. That's why Kiba and Naruto got detention from time to time.

Most of Naruto's class is unique to say the least. There was Shikamaru Nara who is very lazy any always sleeping. Choji Akimichi, who is a little large and is always eating chips. Ino Yamanaka was a bit bossy and a Sasuke fan girl. Hinata Hyuuga was shy and seemed to blush and stutter all the time. Kiba Inuzuka was brash and was always with his dog Akamaru. Shino Aburame was always quiet and a bit strange. Sakura Haruno is very smart and her pink her would always stand out; she is a fan girl too. The person Naruto hated the most was Sasuke Uchiha. He would always brood in the corner of the room and would always say 'Hn'. The rest of the class was no one important at the moment.

"Alright, class. This is the last day of the academy this year. We will have test to see if you guys and girls are qualified to be genin of Konoha. You will have to pass getting good scores in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Academics. So, now I am going to hand out test papers. Cheating will result in an automatic 0 and you have to retry next year." Iruka and Mizuki started passing around the test to Naruto's ire.

**_"You don't need to worry, Naruto. All you need is a 60 to pass this part. Do that, and the other parts will be easy."_** Magellan said. Ever since Naruto ate the Doku Doku no Mi, the man has been teaching him all about poisons and how to use his old moves. Naruto was able to use all of them, but not to Magellan's extent. He also made some moves of his own. One thing that bugged him though is he never found out what was in that cage.

_"I know Magellan. I just hate test period. I don't see the point of this. Why would I ever need to know the Nidaime's birthday?" _

**_"That may be so, but you need to know it if you want to pass." _**Naruto grumbled but started answering the questions. Of course, with Magellan's help.

"Okay, that's it! Time's up!" Mizuki said aloud before gathering the test. He made sure he got Naruto's test last and went to grade them somewhere secret.

Iruka made sure the students were following him and took them to a training field. It was really simple. All there was is a large open space and a few trees. It was big enough to hold a spar.

"Alright class. The next part of the exams is Taijutsu. No Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. You guys will have to fight me and last for about three minutes. You will gain extra points if you can defeat me. Bloodlines can be allowed if it goes with your fighting style. Now I will start from the top of the class roster. First up is Shino Aburame."

Naruto decided to stay awake during the fights. He'll never know if any of these people could be future opponents. The top three in the class so far was Sasuke, Shino, and Kiba fighting Iruka for about four minutes. Although, none of them won against the chunin.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka called. Naruto was jumping up and down at the prospect of fighting someone that has a higher rank than him.

"Alright, Iruka-sensei! Here I come!' he yelled.

Naruto got in front of Iruka to throw a punch at his head. Iruka moved his head to the left. Somehow Naruto got behind him. Iruka dropped low and did a sweeping kick to take out the ankles of the boy behind him, but connected with nothing. Iruka's eyes widened slightly and looked around him.

He heard the wind shift above him and jumped back. Naruto had almost hit him with an axe kick. The boy chuckled before looking at his teacher and pulled out a kunai.

Both fighters disappear from the eyes of those who were watching the fight, except from the stronger students. Here and there you could hear a clash of metal and Iruka and Naruto appearing in one spot and sparks flying off their kunai.

Naruto began attack more fiercely, making Iruka switch from offensive to defensive in a second while Naruto was looking for an opening. Naruto threw his kunai in the sky and used side kick that sent Iruka skidding back. Naruto grabbed the kunai as it fell and put it against Iruka's throat. The match had lasted for about five minutes.

"Congratulations Naruto. You pass the Taijutsu part." he said with a smile on his face. Naruto nodded and put the Kunai back in his pouch and went towards the students and saw their reactions. Most of them were shock and a few were angry. It was mostly the Sasuke fan girls and the boy himself.

* * *

"One more section left. To pass this portion, you'll need to be able to do the following: Henge no Jutsu(Transformation technique), Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body replacement technique), and Bushin no Jutsu(Clone technique)." Naruto right eye gained a twitch. He couldn't do a regular clone, even if his life depended on it. He hoped they would take any clone. The only one he had was a Doku Bushin(Poison Clone).

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke walked to the front of the class. He transformed into the Hokage and substituted with a chair in the corner. And instead of creating the stard three clones, he created six making the girls scream. Mizuki marked it as extra points for the chakra control.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto stepped in front of the two academy instructors and did the Henge and Kawarimi. He had paused when he got to the Bushin.

"Is there a problem, Naruto?" Iruka asked nervously. He didn't want the blond to fail again. He knew that the Jinchuriki had too much chakra to make it easily.

"Um, can we a different kind of clone?" Everyone looked at him shocked. They didn't know he could use different clones. They didn't even know there were more types of them.

"Why, yes Naruto. As long as it isn't a Mizu Bushin(Water Clone) you can pass with extra points."

Naruto grinned and started doing fake hand seals. When he was down he opened his hands and three purple balls fell to the ground. They started to shake and grew larger and larger until they took the shape of the blond.

"What kind of Bushin is that!" Mizuki yelled at him. Never before as he ever heard of a clone that appeared like that.

"It's one of my own creations, Doku Bushin." Despite the situation Iruka stilled smiled. He reached from the bag and handed him a black head band.

"Well, you graduate Naruto. You are no a genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a swing admiring his headband. He had always dread that he would become a shinobi and take the title Hokage. Now that he's a genin, he is one step closer. He was so happy he ignored the villagers for once.

"Hey, Naruto." When he looked up he saw Mizuki leaning on the tree right next to him.

"Yes, sensei?" Naruto was a bit suspicious. He never did trust Mizuki as much as Iruka.

"I was impressed by those clones you made today. I would have to say, you could be a chunin in no time. I could give you a test for you." Naruto head snapped towards him. Becoming a chunin on the same day as genin was unheard of! "All you have to do is follow my instructions.''

* * *

The blonde huffed as he finally reached the destination that Mizuki had told him to go. The test was simple actually. All he had to do was slip into the Hokage's tower and steal a scroll from the vault in the basement. The only trouble he ran into was the Sandaime, but that was easily dealt with. The old man was a closet pervert.

Right now Naruto was looking through the scroll since he still had some minutes left before Mizuki showed up.

"Huh? Orochimaru and Jiraya's secret poisons? I wonder if they are useful."

**_"Naruto, this might be a rare chance. Read the description and see how deadly it is?" _**Naruto shrugged. Any poison would be good for his arsenal.

"Jiraya's Poison Dart frog Poison. Just a single touch of the frog will put a person in danger. This poison has been banned from the village for its high toxicity. Orochimaru's Belcher Sea-Snake Poison. The toxicity of this snake's poison is so potent that it can kill a person in less than 30 minutes. This snake is highly feared in Kiri." Naruto saw two vials of poison, one blue and one green.

**"These poisons is very potent, Naruto. Able to kill animals and humans in under a hour. What's better is that if they live it will cause desired effects." **Magellan said impressed. He never seen such poisons before. It was a rare find.

"I guess I can eat it. It scares me a bit though." Naruto grumbled and took Jiraya's viles first and let it go down his throat. For some reason, it was oddly chunky. After drinking it he took Orochimaru's and gulped it down in one go. That one was liquid like regular venom. Just as Naruto was about to comment on the Dart Frog's chunkiness, Iruka came in the clearing.

"You!" said he said in an angry voice.

"Heh, hey Iruka-Sensei, I only managed to learn one of the techniques on the scroll. It's enough to pass right?" Said Naruto sheepishly even though he was lying. For some reason, his stomach was staring to act up.

"What are talking about?" Iruka asked in a confused matter

"Mizuki sensei told me about to become chunin," continued Naruto eagerly, "he said if I could get a scroll from the Hokage Tower's basement, then I pass."

"Huh..." said Iruka, but he was quickly cut off by the sound of something heading towards them. He quickly pushed Naruto out of the way but a kunai was in his leg. He turned around to see who the attacker was.

"Mizuki" he said venomously, "Why'd do it?"

Mizuki laughed and said, "I see you found the brat before. You were always good a finding him. Now, you signed your death warrant for coming. I will leave not witnesses!"

Naruto was in shock. The teacher who was being nice to him is going to kill him! He was about to stand up and fight but Iruka called out to him.

"Run away, Naruto, just don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll, he's using you to get it for himself. Go get the Hokage!"

Naruto was in an inner turmoil. He could stay here and fight Mizuki and protect Iruka, but he couldn't refuse orders from a superior. So he decided to get up and run, but before he could make it back into the forest, Mizuki grabbed some shuriken and kunai out of his pouch and flung it at Naruto's back with incredible speed.

Iruka saw the attack and ran towards Naruto, pushing him out the way. By doing so, ended up with a few hitting him making wounds and others pinning him in to the wall of the hut.

"Why are you protecting him, Iruka." sneered an angry Mizuki, "after all the things that this monster has done to you. Why do you protect a demon that killed hundreds of innocent people?"

"Stop it Mizuki!" exclaimed Iruka, "You know we're not supposed to talk about this. It forbidden for a reason!" stated Iruka. He started to struggle from his binds and shut the traitor up.

Mizuki however had no intention of stopping. He waited for a long time to crush the boy's spirit. He wanted him to break.

"Naruto, do you know why everybody hates your guts? Why everybody treats you so bad like you did something horrible? Why nobody wants to be your friend and avoid you like a plague? Off course you don't know it's an S class secret after all created by the Sandaime Hokage. Twelve years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. Instead he sealed it into a baby since it couldn't die."

Naruto stood shell-shocked. It all started to make sense. The beast in the cage with the giant killer intent. People glaring at him and calling him a monster and a demon. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard his other teacher yell.

"You were the one chosen to contain the Kyuubi! YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!" However, Naruto didn't hear it. He was frozen in shock and talking to Magellan about the beast.

Mizuki, seeing the blond frozen, took a Fūma shuriken from his back and flung it full force towards the paralyzed Naruto

"Naruto!" Iruka shouted. He quickly pulled the weapons out of his person and ran towards Naruto with chakra in his legs.

Naruto eyes opened after feeling a warm liquid fall on his face. "W-why-y?" he said, tears threatening to fall out. "Why did you save me?" Naruto was at a loss for words. He had the ability to protect himself, but why would go to such lengths.

"I protected you because you're precious to me." He said tearfully. "You and I are a lot alike Naruto. We're both orphans, and pranksters at heart. We both grew up alone and ended up seeking attention. Growing up alone, I could've helped you more because I've been in your situation. But I didn't and I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto was openly crying now. He suddenly started running towards the village.

"Now look what you've done." Said Mizuki with a sneer. "Now I have to go on a fox hunt. Stay here and I'll come back and kill you." Mizuki started jumping from tree to tree.

* * *

Naruto was running through the trees breathing heavily, when suddenly Iruka appeared behind him. "Naruto, hand me the scroll before Mizuki catches up to us." The blond turned around kicked Iruka towards the ground, but in the process falling himself.

"How'd you know. How did you know that I'm not Iruka?" asked Mizuki as the concentration for the Henge slipped.

"Because. I'm Iruka" he replied as the fake Naruto turned in to Iruka.

"Heh, why are trying so hard to protect that monster Iruka?" Mizuki asked . "You know that it killed hundreds of people 12 years ago. It even killed your parents and made you and orphan Iruka! Don't you despise that stupid fox for killing them and leaving you homeless?"

"You're right." replied Iruka, "I despise the fox for doing that"

A small ways away behind a tree, Naruto immediately broke down with his shoulders slumped. 'Maybe's he's right. Maybe I am the Kyuubi.' Naruto thought sadly. Hearing what Iruka said next made him cry tears of joy.

"I hate the fox sealed inside of Naruto, but I can never hate him! He does not go around and create destruction to whatever he sees! He's one of my precious people and is a genin of Konoha!. He's Naruto Uzumaki and nothing will change that!"

"Whatever Iruka," said Mizuki. "I was going to finish you off, after I got the monster, but you have made me angry!" With that, he removed the giant shuriken from his backpack and flung it full speed towards Iruka. Naruto flew through the air and kicked the shuriken out of the way. When he landed, he got up and looked down with his blonde hair overshadowing his face.

"If you lay one finger on my sensei, I'll kill you." Naruto said calmly with determination in his eyes

Mizuki simply laughed out loud. "And what are you going to do, Kyuubi no Kitsune?" Naruto body started to turn purple in color and it seemed to coat him in some type of thick layer liquid. On different spots of his body, the purple stuff would drip to the ground making it sizzle. A pillar of the purple liquid came from his head and formed some type of dragon. Naruto said a word that will put fear into enemies' hearts.

"Hydra."(Poison Dragon) This made Iruka pale and Mizuki shiver and pale. If all of that was poison, then it would definitely kill anything, animal or human, it hits. Because of that, Mizuki ran as fast as he could, away from the dragon in hopes of getting out of range. But before he could take a step, his vision turned black.

Iruka looked at the pile of purple poison on the ground. He couldn't believe that Mizuki had been melted down to the bone. That was something that Kanton(Fire Release) users could ever dream for. The brown haired man turned towards the genin.

"Naruto how did do-" Iruka was surprised to see his old student on the ground the holding his stomach saying 'shit and crap' repeatily. He ran over to the genin." Naruto what's wrong?" The blonde whimpered.

"I-I-I GOT TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Was heard all over the forst.

* * *

**Well there it goes! Naruto will display more moves later on, that are differnt from Magellan's. I also want you to know, that the person with the Zoan fruit will get the Rokushiki. Although I'm considering Rob Luuci's but I want more options. I also plan to give Naruto haki. And the logia user might get superhuman strength. Naruto may learn Kage Bushin later on, but not yet. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, everyone. Here is the third chapter. I had decided to hold off my other story, because this one comes more natural than the other. Next is the matter with the two devil fruits. I got the Zoan fruit done, but the matter is the logia. I can't decide betweens the Mera-Mera no Mi or the Hie Hie no Mi. If you pick one just review and i'll see it. Enjoy!**

**_Genin of Konoha_**

Today was the day for team placements for the genin of Konoha. Genin are usually put in to four-man cells or squad, consisting of three genin and a jonin, in order to experience true ninja life under the supervision and protection of an elite shinobi. The make-up of these teams is based on the individual skills of the genin, so that there will be a balance between the teams.

"I am now going to announce the teams for this year. Team one is Inaho, Komaza, and Tanzo." Of course, Naruto had tuned him out again. He would start paying attention when someone interesting came up. He use to have a crush on Inaho, but she was a Sasuke fan girl too. A lot of guys you too because

**_"You should pay more attention. You'll never know if you will have to fight one them. And you need to stop brooding about Inaho." _**Magellan commented. In Impel Down, he had to know all of his soldiers. From time to time, they would try to betray The World Government and free someone. Magellan would instantly execute those who tried.

_"I don't think it matters. At the moment, none of them can compare to me. And that crush was three years ago! I was eight and didn't know any better. I'm not interested into any girls in this class." _The old Impel Down warden sighed at the boy's slight arrogance. There was still many enemies that could defeat them.

**_"Whatever you say. Just watch your back for anything and anyone. Something can happen when you least expect it." _**Naruto inwardly nodded his head, and started paying attention again.

"Team 7 members and Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Naruto instantly didn't like his team. Sure, Sakura is a little pretty, but she was the loudest person in Konoha. In Naruto's book, he likes to call her a banshee. Right now, she rubbing in the fact she had Sasuke on her team to Ino.

Next is Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde hated the boy as soon he saw him. The guy was always brooding and never talked to anyone, no matter how nice or sincere they are. Every day, there are girls lining up to talk to him. The boy was currently looking out the window.

"Team 8 members are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba was grinning at having Hinata on his team, Shino was sitting silently, and Hinata was a little depressed. In his thought's he had missed the names of Team 9.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your jonin sensei is going to be Asuma Sarutobi." Shikamaru and Choji are happy that they are on the same team. Ino, however, wasn't taking it well.

"Why do I have to be on a team with a lazy ass and a fat ass?" She cried to herself. The only people that heard her were Kiba and Naruto due to their heightened senses. They were glad Choji didn't hear the comment.

"You are to wait here until your sensei arrives. Good luck to you all." Iruka grabbed his things and left. On the inside, the man was happy he got rid of them.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Three hours passed by and Team 7 jonin sensei still never showed. Sakura was screaming her head off on how late he was. Sasuke and Naruto had developed a twitch in their eye.

"Where the hell is he? He should have been here, three hours ago!" Naruto had to admit he had resisted the urge to set a trap for the late jonin. Sure, he could tolerate thirty minutes late, but a full three hours. He was bored out of his mind.

The door opened to reveal a man that looked to be in his twenties. He wore the standard Konoha green vest and black pants. What stood out the most was his silver hair and mask that covered his eye. His headband covered his left eye.

"You guys are Team 7, huh? My first impression of you guys is… boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." The man vanished in a swirl of wind and leaves. The three stared at the spot and started heading towards the room.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Alright, little genin. How about you tell me about yourselves? Your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." The man stated lazily like he didn't care.

"How about you go first sensei? We don't know anything about you." Sakura asked the silver haired jonin. Said person sighed and replied.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. There are things I like and things I dislike. I have many hobbies. My dreams? I don't feel like telling you that. Your turn now, blonde." The genin looked at him incredulously.

_"All we know is his name." _They thought simultaneously.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, poisons, and making new friends. My dislikes are rapist, traitors, and those that judge before knowing. Some hobbies I have is to make different types of poisons with plants and animals. My dream for the future is to be famous worldwide and be known for a long time." Kakashi eye looked at him with curiosity. He didn't understand why anyone would LIKE poison, but it wasn't any of his business.

"You next pinky." Sakura glared at Kakashi.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are… I mean the person I like is…" She looked at Sasuke with a blush on her face. Too bad he wasn't paying attention. "My hobbies are, uh…" Again, she was stuttering. "My dream for the future is, hmm." She looked at Sasuke again and squealed.

"And what do you dislike?" The silver haired man asked. He felt a little disappointed at her behavior.

"Ino and Naruto!" Naruto grumbled. One little mistake and it follows him for years.

_'Girls her age are only interested in boys and looks. If they become genin I will have to change that.' _Kakashi looked at the dark haired boy. "Your turn, Mr. Sunshine." Sasuke glared at him.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." The was silence for about an minute.

_'Sasuke-kun is so cool.'_

_'He needs to change. Revenge will get him nowhere, but sadness and loneliness.'_

_'Just as I thought, Itachi made a bad impact.'_

"That's good that you guys have your on ideals. Starting tomorrow, we will begin a mission." This caused them to look at him with curiosity.

"What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. She didn't think they would start missions so early.

"The four of us are going to do a survival exercise. You see, out of 27 graduates that graduated, only nine will become real genin. 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. So, in other words, you make it or you don't. At the least, you have a 66% chance of failing." The trio looked at the man with slight shock.

"Hold on sensei. What's the point of the graduation exam then?" Naruto questioned.

"Oh, that? That was to select candidates that had potential to make real genin. I decide if you are ready to become genin." Team 7 was gazing at their sensei intensely. " You guys are to mean me at training ground seven around five o clock."

_'I won't fail. My dream is to be the best there is. I WILL NOT LOSE'_

_'If I lose, I will be separated from Sasuke-kun. I have to do my best.'_

_'Losing now will only make me weaker. I have to beat HIM.'_

"That's it you guys, you're dismissed. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up." The elite jonin left.

The three kids headed in separate directions. Naruto was going to go train for the test. Sasuke was going to go rest before training. And Sakura was following the avenger and asking for a date.

* * *

Naruto was tempted to skip breakfast that morning. He knew that as soon as he ate the poison he would have to go to the rest room eventually. But Magellan had insisted because having an empty stomach would make him weak.

So after eating, he had to go to the bathroom. He had sat on that toilet for about two hours. He was hoping that Kakashi didn't automatically fail them for his tardiness. Although, it wouldn't be fair since he was THREE hours late.

When the blond arrived to the training field, he saw his two teammates asleep. It amused him to see Sakura's head on Sasuke's. Not wanting to disturb them, Naruto went towards a tree to take a nap of his own.

"Morning everyone. Ready to start?" This is what woke up the trio. Naruto simply stood up and yawned. Sasuke was looking down, twitching madly at having Sakura in his lap. The girl was blushing furiously. After recovering their bearings Sakura pointed towards him.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The males winced a bit.

"Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way." Naruto growled at the idiotic lie. This caused Kakashi to cough. He walked towards a little stump and put a clock on it. "Ah, here we go. This clock is set for noon." The mam pulled out two silver bells and jingled them a bit.

"Your mission is very simple. You have to take these bells from me. If you can't get them noon then you'll go without lunch. I'll tie you to those post and eat in front of you." Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled from hunger while Naruto looked calm. This caused Kakashi to smile inwardly.

_'Good. He knows that you should never skip breakfast because it could result in failure.' _That's when Sakura notice something important.

"Wait, hold on. There are three of us. Why are there only two bells?" The jonin looked at them seriously.

"With only two bells, one of you will tied to that post. That person will automatically be disqualified and sent to the academy." There was tension in the air. All three of them refused to go back to the academy after their hard work. The man eye smiled at their determination.

"Start!"

**Well, there it is. I had a longer version, but I wanted to update this fast. I didn't want you guys to think I quit on this. Out of all the stories, this seems to be people's favorites. Please excuse my bad grammer. I noticed a lot of green lines in my Microsoft Word 2010.**


End file.
